Mother's Visit
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Luz has been living her dream life, learning to do magic from a real life witch in a fantastical world. It all seemed so perfect, that is until her mother told her she would be visiting the summer camp that she never attended. So Luz concocts a plan so insane, it probably won't work but she's gonna do it anyway. This is my first fic of the Owl House, and my 73rd fic overall.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic for Disney's newst hit, The Owl House. **

A few weeks has passed since Luz ended up in the Boiling Isles, a fantastical world filled to the brim with every supernatural thing she's ever read. From monsters, to witches, to giant slugs that eat garbage. Also anything and everything can and will either kill you, or eat you. Not exactly what Luz Noceda had envisioned her dream fantasy world to be, but like beggers can't be choosers.

Today she was gonna learn to create fire, since she doesn't have a magic containment sack like her teacher Eda she resorts to drawing symbols left in those circles on notepads. Since circles are what resonates the magic a witch is trying to perform, the bigger the circle is then the more power goes into the spell.

Eda and her pupil were outside in the clearing outside the Owl House, she was not gonna do a fire spell in her house again after last time. "Alright, when doing fire magic its best to start off small. That way you can control the flames and not have to worry about it spreading." Eda said as she drew a smile magical circle on the ground, it glowed a bright red before producing a very small flicker of flames.

Luz recorded it on her slightly damaged phone, she thought about getting a new one but didn't know where to get one in this world. "Alright I think I got, now to just find the-" she was interrupted when she got a text alert from her mother. She was surprised that she got signal on the Isles, "Oh wait, that's my mom. She's asking how I'm doing at Summer Camp."

"Again, what's Summer Camp?" Eda questioned.

Luz turned to face Eda, "Well after an incident which involved a few snakes getting loose, my mom recommended I go to this place called 'Reality Camp'. Said it be good to give the real world a shot, but before I can get on the bus your little owl stole my book and then I came here."

"Ai, so you have one of those parents that try to turn you into a drone for the system?" Eda wondered as she put out her magic-made fire.

"Well no, just that I should take a break from fantasy and make friends. Real friends, 'not drawn or imaginary, or reptilian'. (sigh) I never told her about this place, or that I'm here and not at camp." she sighed, worried about the time her mother would eventually find out where she really is.

_Camilia: Hey, Mija. How's camp been going?_

_Luz: Pretty good, who knew there were different kinds of checkbooks for various situations?_

_Camilia: Really? Anyway tomorrow is my bi-monthly day off, and I decided to spend it by visiting you at camp! Isn't that great? _

_Camilia: That way I can see all the skills you learned and all the new friends you made _

_Camilia: Feels like yesterday you were pretending to be a witch while wearing my bathrobes, now you're becoming a witch with numbers_

_._

.

_Camilia:... Luz?_

The girl was frozen in terror, her hands shaking as her eyes were as wide as fine china. Her fingers fidgeting as she resonded, "That's...…. great... C U then?" she unconsciously texted her mother.

_Camilia: Alright, gotta get back, luv u_

_Luz: Luv u 2_

Luz's arms drooped, "My life is over."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." Luz repeated as she paced around the living room of the Owl House. "If my mother goes to Reality Camp, then she'll know that I'm not there and I lied to her!" she exclaimed fearfully.

Eda just sat on the couch with a mug full of apple blood, "So, I lied to my mother about a lot of things. What's the big deal?" she took a sip of the apple blood as Luz turned to her teacher.

"The big deal is that I was suppose to be at camp because of one too many incidents that happened at my school back home, and when my mother's sees that I'm not at camp she's so gonna ground me for life. That is if she doesn't kill me first." Luz freaked.

"Ai, kind of like Eda when she didn't join a coven like her mommy wanted." King commented as he was locked in another epic battle with his natural enemy, the ducky sock.

"Yeah something like that, what should I do?" Luz asked Eda, "The camp doesn't even know who I am, and I'm not going there. But I have to give my mom something, I just don't know what." Luz sighed as she collapsed on the couch next to Eda with hands over her face.

Eda shrugged, "Well its not like you can just pretend the Owl House is this 'Reality Camp' you speak of and bring your mother here, that be ridiculous." she then took another sip from her mug.

Luz's hands lowered to reveal her stunned look, "Wait, that's it!" she exclaimed as she shot up.

Eda then did a spit-take, King halted as he got his feet tied up in the sock "What happened?" he asked "I wasn't listening."

"I'm gonna turn the Owl House into a summer camp!"

Eda, King, and Hootie (who was always listening) sweat dropped at this 'I have a bad feeling about this'.

"Eda, can you turn the Owl House into something like this?" Luz asked as she handed the witch-felon a pamphlet of Reality Camp, who gagged at all the bland office work and unfun stuff it had.

"Ugh, looks like my sister's dream house. But I suppose can tough it out for one day."

(later)

The three residents of the Owl House were outside, Eda took in a deep breath before uttering "Transform." as she drew a really big circle around the Owl House. Which then glowed as it was contorted into a small office building, with Hootie on the front door looking all dizzy.

"Oh... hoot..."

"Alright, that should do it." Eda said as she hunched over panting, the bigger the circle is the more energy is drained from a witch.

Luz inspected it, "Yeah, I think this is what Reality Camp would look like. Alright, Eda. When my mom comes here, you will be our camp director." she told her teacher. Who was still panting from the spell. Luz then faced King, "King, you're gonna have to sit this one out. I don't think they would have skull-headed puppies at this kind of camp." she said apologetically.

King shrugged, "Eh, I don't care either way. I've got a royal power nap to get to now." he marched into the transformed Owl House.

"And as for fellow campers, I called in the best actors I can think of." Luz said, as out popped her two friends, Willow and Gus.

"Did you get that report done?" Willow questioned in a business like tone.

"Yes, I should have it in by tomorrow." Gus replied in a similar tone of speech.

Eda looked to Luz like she's crazy, the human shrugged "They're the first two I can think of."

Luz was then patted on the shoulder, and grabbed by the hand, by her friends "Don't worry Luz, we'll be by your side all the way." Willow told her.

"We're gonna business the pants off you mama!" Gus exclaimed.

"Please don't say stuff like that when she comes." Luz said.

"Question, Luz." Willow said, "Why is she here?" she pointed behind her revealing their sort-of enemy Amity, who was rocking a 'I literally rather be anywhere else right now' face with her arms crossed.

"Every camp needs a good mean girl to balance out the friendlies, and Amity has meanness in spades. Plus she'd probably fit right in with Camp Reality Check better than anyone here." Luz answered.

Amity rolled her eyes, "I'm only here because I'm the only other established character on the show."

"That too." Luz said, she then turned to Amity "Now play nice, or you no Earth realm pizza for you missy." She hmphed, she came across the human and her sidekicks outside the school grounds during lunch, where she showed them this delicacy from her realm called pizza. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed edible. Luz caught her spying and offered her a slice without the other two losers noticing, she agreed to try it only because it would make go away sooner. She wouldn't admit it but that slice of pizza was more than she expected.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Luz had her actors lined up, Gus and Willow excited as ever to be spending time with their human compadre, with Amity looking uninterested while scrolling through Picstagram (witch's Instagram). "Alright soilders, in about 24 hours my mother will be visiting, which gives very little time to make this place feel like a believable summer camp and to make you three look like believable humans." Luz stated as she did a military drill sergeant walk. "This mission is crucial, which will require your upmost-" she then snatched Amity's scroll phone out of her hand.

"Hey-" Amity was silenced by a loud whistle, which was hung around Luz's neck.

"SAVE ALL DEVICES TILL LATER MAGGOT!" Luz yelled, Amity just groaned and turned away. Willow slightly chuckled at the scene, but one glare from Amity made her look away while innocently whistling. Luz shook her head, "Sorry I'm just really nervous about this.

Eda then came up, dressed in a business suit and skirt, which she had lying around for some reason. "Is all this really necessary? I can just take 5 minutes to hop over to the human realm and wipe her memories of ever having you, easy as pie and I don't have to wear this hideous monkey suit." Eda got an earful of whistle for this.

"Eda for the last time, we are not mindwiping my own mother!" Luz exclaimed.

"Just for the summer, then I'll undo the spell. I've done it many times before." she waved off, then she caught the looks given to her by Luz, the others, and King. "Okay only a few times." the glares intensified, "Two times." the glares kept up, Eda then groaned "OKAY FINE! Only once, and the guy still walks like a polluted zombie."

Gus then raised his hand, "Couldn't you just tell your mother the truth, as they say 'Honesty's the best policy'."

"Then she'll take away Luz forever." Willow countered.

"In that case tell her." Amity said, Willow burned a hole through the back of her former friend's head much to the abomination specialist's indifference.

"Out of the question, now first things first we have to make you guys look like modern day teens from my realm." Luz then pulled out a sander, which she had for some reason. "We'll start by smoothing all the ears."

This caused all the witches to fearfully grab their ears.

**4 painful hours later.**

Gus, Willow, Amity, and Eda all held their now rounded ears in agony.

"That's gonna sting." Gus let out with a little tears.

"Oh relax you baby, it will grow back." Eda told him, though she too feels the pain. "In a few days." she mutters to herself.

Luz tosses the sander away, "Sorry guys, I'll make this up to you in whatever way you want?" she offers apologetically for hurting her friends, and Amity.

"Extra pizza for a month." Gus demands.

"That new vegetation book that came out." Willow demands.

"You being my slave for a month when this is over." Amity demands bitterly.

"Yes, yes, and...….. let's make that a week." Luz says to her three 'camp mates'.

"Three!"

"Deal." Luz held out her hand, Amity just made the Ever Lasting Oath spell.

"The oath is sealed." Amity says with a haunting tone.

Luz pulled her hand away after the spell, "Okay, now put on this wig." she placed a big blonde wig on her rival, who just grunted at the unintended jab at her hair. "Alright, Eda I found a video on all the things Camp Reality Check will offer." she gave her cracked phone to her teacher, "I want you to memorize everything you see so that you know what to teach when she gets here."

"(scoff) This is like law school all over again." Eda complained.

"You went to law school?" Luz questioned.

"Only for three days." Eda said before leaving to study numbers or whatever.

"So how are you gonna get your mommy here anyway?" Amity questioned Luz, who just looked down.

"I actually didn't think that far ahead." she said, which caused the others to fall over comedically.


	4. Chapter 4

"You mean to tell me you planned to turn your 'instructor's house into the place you ditched, and failed to think of how you would get your own mother here?" Amity stressed as she watched Luz pace around what used to be the living room of the Owl House, which is now a big office area. She and the other magical kids were by a large front desk.

"I agree with Amity that it is a pretty big oversight, which doesn't make me feel better saying it out loud." Willow said.

"I still think it would be easier to tell your mommy the truth, accept responsibility and face the consequences of your actions." Gus stated as he sat upon the desk between the witch teens.

"Huh, didn't think shrimpy would be the voice of reason." Amity snickered as she adjusted the wig Luz made her wear, much to the illusionist's chagrin.

"She's kind of right." Willow held back her own snicker, then got worried "Man, that's the second time in ten seconds I'm actually agreeing with her, should I see a doctor?"

"Nobody is tell my mom anything!" Luz exclaimed as she stopped and faced her friends and Amity. "If she knew about any of you being witches or the Boiling Isles, I'll be grounded forever. Plus the look of a mother's disappointment which will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I know that feeling." Willow muttered to herself.

"What to do, what to do, what to do." Luz repeated to herself in thought of this part of the plan.

"Why not just use this?" King tossed from the side the magical key to the other dimensional door to Luz, who caught it. "Snagged it off Eda."

Luz inspected the key, "Okay, this could work as long as I play the cards right. I could make a seamless gateway from my world to this one, it won't be easy I'm sure with the four of us put together we can make something happen." she said, she then turned to her compatriots "I could also show you guys the wonders of my home land while also getting you guys some proper business clothes, I'm pretty sure your tunics won't fit in with a place with 'Reality Check' in the name."

Amity rolled her eyes, "Please, what's so great about the human realm anyway?"

"If you bother to show up to my Human Appreciation Club meeting, you could find they have a load of awesome things. Like stuff they put on their face, and a bunch of other stuff I see on human magazines." Gus replied to Amity.

Luz then placed a hand on Amity's shoulder, "Oh you will be surprised at what we humans have created without the use of magic." she said with a challenging smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Really, prepare to get excited. Because we're going on a field trip to the human realm, 10 billion percent guaranteed to knock your socks off." Luz said.

"Is that a reference?" Gus questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we go into this chapter, a word for the guest named Darth Nominatis. Cool it will you! I have other stuff to worry about than this one story, like my other fics and the two jobs I work every day of the week. I can't just keep popping new chapters out of my ass every five minutes, I have a life you know! So if you want a new chapter, than you'll have to WAIT! I don't need spams in my other stories about 'Where's the new chapter to Mother's Visit? waaaaaaaa' (groans).**

**(clears throat)**

**Sorry you had to read that, but anyway. On with the show.**

Luz had used the extra dimensional gateway key to travel back to her home dimension, with a few passengers for a human world grand tour. Stepping through the magic door into her backyard, thankfully her mother was still at work. "All right guys, cost is clear." she stepped aside as her friends, Willow and us, and Amity stepped through.

"So, this is where you lived?" Willow wondered.

"Looks almost like the ones from my real estate magazine." Gus said as he pulled out a magazine.

"Meh, looks like any other dumb house." Amity snarks.

"That's the point, not everyone is rich like your family." Luz replies to the top student of the Emperor's Coven, "This is just my backyard, but this world has many more things to offer." Luz pulled out Eda's staff, which she swiped earlier. She then twirled it before setting it in flight mode. "Everyone hop on, the Luz Hoceda Human World Tour is open for business!" she announced like a sales woman as she hopped in front.

"Sweet." Willow said as Gus cheered, meanwhile Amity rolled her eyes as they each got on. The order was Luz, Amity, Gus, and Willow.

"Make sure you keep both arms and legs inside at all times, please keep all children in the center of the ride. In the efforts of safety, there will be no smoking allowed on flight." Luz said as the broom started to float.

"Just get it on with it." Amity nagged.

"Oh fine, Gus can you make us invisible?" Luz asked the youngest of the passengers.

"Do Shinigami love apples?" Luz looked confused, Amity rolled her eyes as Willow snickered. "That means yes." he explained before drawing a magic blue circle around them, which then risen and made everything it surrounds invisible.

"Shinigami exist, I thought that was just in that old anime." Luz said.

"Yeah, they come to visit sometimes when they're bored." Willow replies.

"Which is a lot, they're world is so dull and lifeless." Amity added.

"Oh, just like you." Luz joked, which the other two witches laughed at. Amity snapped her head back at them with a sinister glare, which shut the two up. "All right, hang on tight." she said as the staff took flight, much to Willow and Gus's enjoyment. Amity meanwhile had a different reaction as she clung onto the person in front of her for dear life, which was Luz. The human found this scene both amusing, and kind of adorable.

As they flew away from the Hoceda residence, Luz showed them everything from her home town. "If you look to your left, you'll see the high school. Its like your magic school, only without the living lockers, magic classes, and dark plots that will change your life forever."

"Must have been kind of boring, huh?" Willow asked.

"Yep, not everyone shared my interest in the fantastical. And it kind of landed me in the principal's office." Luz said.

"How many times?" Amity questioned through her uneasiness from the flight.

Luz looked down, "12."

"What are those guys doing?" Gus pointed to a field outside the school grounds, where a bunch of guys were seen hitting dummies and screaming.

"That's the football team, they practice in the summer. One of many sports teams that come with school." Luz answered.

"We have sports to, like quidditch, monster ball, chess." Willow counted.

"Uh, chess isn't really a-" she was interrupted by the 'don't you dare' looks she received from the others, "Moving on." she flew the staff to the next location, which was in town near her suburban home. "This... is Reality Check Summer Camp, where my mom signed me up." she parked the staff in front of a tall office building. Thanks to Gus' spell, no one around noticed 4 kids coming out of the sky on a magic flying staff.

When the four entered the building, they immediately noticed why Luz had dreaded this place. "Man, it looks so... boring." Gus stated, his spell also nullified audio to anyone outside the circle he made.

"And this is just the lobby." Luz said as she led them down a hallway, passing by rooms with kids balancing checkbooks, doing calculus, organizing stamps, knitti- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"This is no summer camp." Willow muttered, "Its real life hades."

"Even I say this is dull." Amity let out.

"Do we really have to do these things when your mother visits?" Gus asked.

Luz sighed, "Unfortunately, but it'll just be one day. Now for the last stop we need to get you guys some new clothes, something that will make you look like 2020 teenagers. I know just the place for that."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Owl House, Eda was in the middle of studying the Camp Reality Check video Luz showed her. And it sucks worse than her sister's lectures growing up, sounds like these people frown upon anything that makes someone different. And Luz wants HER to pretend to be one of these societal shroobs? "Geez, the humans behind this camp seem just like my old magic school teacher, the emperor, my sister. Why would Luz's mother send her to a place like this?" she questioned.

"Who knows why parents do things to their kids." King replied as he was holding up his stuffed minion François. "If only your sister can see you like this, teaching kids how to be proper and normal-" he was then grabbed by the collar and lifted up, dropping his minion.

"Mention this to anyone and I'll post those pictures of you from last summer on penstagram." Eda threatened.

"Which pictures?" King inquired fearfully.

"The ones at the beach."

"NO!" King exclaimed before making the 'lips are sealed' motion, or he could if he had proper lips.

(meanwhile)

"And for our last stop on the tour, its the number 1 place for teenagers to hang out on Earth, the mall!" Luz announced as she parked the staff outside the entrance to the mall, which was about the size of a normal mall. When they stepped inside, the witches were all amazed, a wide open area littered with stores, kiosks, and people all going about their days.

"Is this heaven?" Gus asked as his eyes shined in wonder.

"So many shops, so much space, so much peace. Is this what human malls are like?" Willow questioned as she looked around.

"Okay, maybe humans aren't that horrible." Amity muttered as she looked away.

Luz just smiled at her friends' reactions to this place, she was banned from the mall months ago due to a few... incidences. She showed them to all kinds of places the mall had, like this store that sells E-phones like hers. Where she got herself a new E-phone X9, and where she showed the three magical kids all the uses this little piece of human technology can do. Amity and Willow really liked this place, especially when they saw the bigger version of the phones called E-pads.

Then they came across what Luz's people call a movie theater, which didn't have a projector that tried to kill you. They also discovered this thing called a 'Food Court', which wasn't a place where your lunch is on trial like Gus had assumed. They tried all kinds of human delicacies like hamburgers, tacos, Chinese food, pizza, and ice cream (much more safe than what the Isles had). Thankfully Eda had once gotten hold of a credit card, which Luz had swiped for this occasion so she can pay for the trip.

There was also this place called 'Valerie's Secret', which Luz had skipped for... reasons.

They eventually came across a clothing store, where Luz had shown them all kinds of clothing. We then head to the changing area, where Luz, Gus, and Amity all waited with a large mountain of clothes.

"So, what do you think?" Willow asked as she came out. Her first outfit consisted of a golden sequin dress with the rem right in the middle of her thigh, Luz and Gus oohed at this while Amity looked away with a blush.

"Awe, you look so pretty." Luz gushed.

Willow looked embarrassed and pulled down the hem, "I don't know, this isn't really me." she then went back into the area with a new outfit, after a quick change she came out "How about now?"

Willow now wore what looked like a business suit for young women.

Amity smiled, "Like my mother before she was made the WEO of her company."

Luz examined it, "A little too businessy."

"Next!" Gus exclaimed.

"What about now?"

GAH!

The three reared back as Willow came out in a torn green trench coat, a hockey mask, and two machetes. Willow lifted her mask timidly, "Too much?"

"A little." Luz said as she and cradled a weeping Gus and Amity.

"What about this?" Willow wondered pulling out a American flag designed bikini.

"Where's the rest of it?" Amity questioned.

"Next!" Gus exclaimed.

After a little fashion show with each witch trying on a new outfit, with Gus at one point dressing like a super hero, they all settled for an outfit for each of the witches. Willow now wore a light green sweeter with a tree on the front, skinny jeans, and green slip-ons, along with a little rose necklace. Gus now has a blue shirt with this blue hedgehog on it, orange shorts, and sandals. Amity obtained what seems like a fashion designer salmon jacket, with a light purple dress, a brown belt with a golden buckle, black tights, and black designer boots. Amity's was the most expensive.

Luz payed for all the outfits, ready to head back to the Isles to prepare for when her mom visits 'camp'.

**AN: Darth Nomitus, the review section is for reviews only, not 'where's the next chapter for X'. I've got a lot on my plate and the last thing I need is to have a spamming fanboy! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was at the crack of dawn on the Boiling Isles, where we find the Owl House that, which has transformed into a tall concrete structure from the Human Realm. Inside the lobby we see Eda doing some last minute preparations, "Okay Eda, you just have to get through the next hour or so and you're done. Your apprentice, her mother, her friends, your sister's little pet. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Hoot Hoot, fake campers are here!" Hooty, the living owl door onement thingy (seriously what the heck is he supposed to be?), announced as he swung open. Showing Luz's friends... and Amity all in their human attires.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna see a real life adult human, I have so many questions." Gus exclaimed as he entered the house.

"Try to contain yourself kid, I'd rather get through this whole shtick with as little casualties as possible." Eda told the youngest of the magical beings.

Willow placed a hand on Gus as she told Eda, "I'll try to keep him under control Ms. Eda."

"This will never work." Amity said as she had her arms crossed.

"Must you be so negative, it will work." Gus replied to the star student of Hexside.

"Did you forget that there are only three of us here? Won't look like a camp with so little people." Amity brought up.

"I've got that covered." Gus reached into his backpack and laid out a bunch of pictures, then he did a little spell which brought the people in the pictures to life. "I took these when we went to that Camp Luz showed us, and thanks to an animation spell I can make perfect human copies."

"Woah dude, where are we?" one of the clones questioned as he looked around.

"Pretty impressive for a runt, now I've gotta herd all these teens to their stations. Luz went to pick up her mother, just try not to reveal your magic in front of her. Come on you little delinquents lets go." Eda sighed as she pushed the clones to a different room in the building.

"Nice trick Gus." Willow complimented with a high five.

"Thanks," he smiled "I've had a lot of practice with a pic I have of you." he then realized what he said.

"Wait what?" Willow questioned.

"Nothing!" Gus freaked and ran off down a hall, leaving a confused Willow and a snickering Amity. The two turned to each other before looking away with frowns and crossed arms, things were still awkward between the to former BFFs.

"So you guys aminated the house?" Amity questioned in an attempt to break the silence.

"You saw that?" Willow responded.

"Its was all over penstagram."

Willow pulled her hair in front of her blushing face, "It was an accident."

"Figures." Amity snarked, though without as much snarkyness.

Willow then turned to slightly face her, "So, Luz said you two had an adventure at the library?" Amity huffed at the mention of that time, "I guess your sibs are still has juvenile since I last saw them."

"They wanted to steal my diary and post all the contents over Hexside, and they had Luz in on it." Amity growled at the memory.

"But she tried to stop them, she told you that right?" Willow questioned, "Look I've know Luz, she's nothing like your siblings." she turned to Amity, who still had her back turned to her. "Perhaps things between you two didn't start off great, and I feel... a little responsible for it."

Amity perked at this, she leered back "How so?"

"It was her idea to pose as my abomination so she can go to Hexside, I wanted to tell her no but... after so many disappointments from my parents, our classmates, the teacher. I just wanted a good grade for once, I didn't mean to upstage you as top student." she sighed as she put her head in her hands.

Amity saw this and pinched her nose, "Look Willow." said witch raised her head at Amity, "What happened then happened, all we can do now is just make it through this hairbrained scheme of Luz, and maybe afterwards... I'll show you how the basics in abominations... and you could... show me some plant magic?" Amity looked away.

"What? Really?"

"Trust me, I could never work plants like you can. Last time I tried the plant tried to eat me."

Willow thought about it, and let out a little smile "Okay." she and Amity shook hands at the proposal "Maybe this could lead us back to being-"

"Don't push it."

_To be concluded_


	8. Chapter 8

The young magic users all paced around the lobby, Eda then came up and told them "All right kids, Luz and her mother will be here in 5. We threw this thing together in just 18 hours, so let's just go out there... and hope its not a total disaster."

"I hope this works, I don't know what I'd do without Luz." Willow exclaimed as she fiddled with her human outfit.

"I still have so much to learn about humans." Gus said.

"I still don't know how I got roped into this." Amity grumbled as she scratched under her wig.

"Just get to your stations and try to act like 'normal' human teenagers." Eda sent them off before sighing, "Luz, I hope you know what you're doing. Never told you this, but you're like the daughter I never thought I wanted... until I did."

(later)

Luz entered 'Camp Reality Check', bringing her mother in. "Alright mom, here we are. You can take off the blindfold now."

Camilia Noceda, mother of Luz, took off a blindfold which her daughter had her put on for some reason. "I still don't know why I had to wear a blindfold in the first place."

_"Salutations, I'm Emily, Director of Camp Reality Check." _greeted an clearly trying not to vomit Eda in disguise.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Camilia." she greeted back as she shook her hand, which Camilia felt was a little boney. Though she chalked that up to lots of pencil pushing and paperwork. "I'm here visiting my daughter Luz." she patted her little girl on the head, who giggled bashfully. Internally she was hoping this all goes off without a hitch.

"Ah, yes. Luz told me we were having a visitor." Eda said, "Luz, why don't you give your mother a tour while I go fill out some... paperwork." Eda suggested to her apprentice, who will be attending Hexside next semester to the Owl Lady's reluctance.

"Come on mom, there' much to see here." Luz pulled her mother down the hallway.

As soon as mother and daughter were out of earshot, Eda groaned and pulled her at suit "This dang thing is strangling me, don't know how Lilith handles those tight suits." she did a scan of the room before casting a quick spell, which loosened up her suit just enough to not dig into her skin. "Much better."

"This won't work you know." King said from the nearby vents.

"I know but I've got no choice, now scram!" she tossed a book at the little demon, who scurried back into the vents. She huffed before leaning against the desk "I just hope the others are keeping their charade up."

(With the Nocedas)

Luz guided her mother through the house-turned-summer camp, "And over here we have the Wonders of Knitting, and over there is where we read books without pictures."

"Wow, that all sounds...… fun." Camilia said with a pinch of uncertainty, since her daughter was shipped off she wondered if she made the right choice. She loved her daughter's weirdness, but she sometimes thought if changing what made Luz 'Luz' would be worth less visits to the principal's office and words from the parents of many victims of snake attacks and spider bites.

Luz noticed her mother's hesitance, and the guilt of lying to her own mother has started to resurface. She shook her head ever so slightly, "Anyway, there are some people I want you to meet." Luz dragged her mother off to a part of the camp.

"And that's how you properly trim your bonsai tree." a clone counselor explained to some other campers, one of them being Willow. "Now each of you try it for yourselves while I go file some paperwork."

"Hey Willow." the plant specialist perked when she saw Luz come in.

"Luz!" the two shared a hug.

The two separated before Luz introduced her mother, "Willow, meet my mom... Camilia. Mom, this is Willow."

"Very nice to meet you Willow." Camilia held her hand out.

Willow extended a shaking hand in for a handshake, already feeling the nerves of actually meeting Luz's maternal figure. She giggled nervously, "He-hello, Ms. Noceda. I-I'm Willow."

"I'm the camp's resident botanist." Willow let out, "Just about to work on my bonsai, and later I'm heading to the green room where we'll learn about the different types of roses, and how to carefully pluck their thorns."

"Come on mom, there's much more to see." Luz said before pulling her mom out of the room.

Willow sighed in relief, "Thank goodness I got through that."

Luz and her mom then came across a conference room, "There's Gus, looks like he's in the middle of something."

The camera showed Gus, standing in front of a whiteboard with campers watching him "And that's how you do taxes."

The campers, clones made by Gus, murmured before one Amity Blight rolled her eyes. The fake staff member then chimed, "Well that was a... very interesting presentation Gus, who's next?"

Amity cleared her throat, "I'll go next, Brian." Amity got up, Gus sat down as Amity set up a PowerPoint. "For my presentation..."

Luz waved to Gus, who saw her and her mother and waved back.

(5 minutes later)

"And that's it." Amity finished to a standing ovation from the group.

"Alright, let's take a five before we get back to work." Brian the counselor said before the group dispersed.

Gus took the chance to make himself acquainted with his human friend's mother, "Sup, doll. Name's Gus, but you can call me G-Dawg." he spouted like a typical New York hipster.

"Mom, this is Gus."

"Well its nice to meet you Gus, I'm Luz's mother Camilia." she greeted the young wizard boy.

"Ai, from the looks of you I assumed you'd be her sister." Gus winked, Camilia chuckled at the compliment.

"Reel it in dummy." Amity groaned before shoving the boy away, she turned to the elder Noceda "Sorry about him, he can get... creepy around girls."

"No trouble at all, and you are..."

"Amity, but you can call me future president of the United States of America." she boasted with a dramatic hair flip.

"With what I saw, that just might be possible." Camilia commented. Amity and Gus excused themselves leaving the Nocedas alone, Camilia turned to her daughter "I must say Luz, I didn't think you'd do so well here."

Luz looked down, "It wasn't easy."

Camilia saw her daughter's desponded face, "Mija, I get this wasn't how you envisioned you'd spend your summer, but doesn't it feel nice to have actual human friends?" Luz nodded so slightly, the guilt bubbling in her when she heard 'human'. Camilia frowned seeing her daughter like this, but she then smiled as she reached into her purse "I know what will cheer you up."

Luz looked up and saw in her mom's hand, "(Gasp) The limited edition genderbent Azura the Good Witch action figure!" she took it.

"I thought you could have a little something during this camp, I'll admit I hated when I was sent here." Luz said as she patted her daughter on the shoulder.

Luz then went wide-eyed, "Wait, you went to Camp Reality Check?" she questioned as she brought her head up.

"And it was the worst three months of my life, but at least one good thing came out of it." Camilia looked at Luz when she said that, making Luz go beet red and slack jawed.

"I have no idea how to respond to that."

Camilia then looked back into her purse, "Dang it, my wallet's missing." just then it dropped into her purse.

_"Here it is, you dropped it in the lobby." _

"Oh tha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Camilia screamed when she saw an owl head on a tube.

"What's going- oh no." Eda bemoaned when she showed up and saw the scene, Willow, Gus, and Amity came when they heard the screaming and gasped.

"Crap." Luz sweared under her breath.

"Oh come on, I'm not that hideous." Hooty complained.

Camilia just stared with a look that mixes shock, confusion, and fear "What are you?"

"I've been wondering that for years." Camilia jumped when she saw what looked like a black cub with a dragon skull for a head, suddenly the fear was diminished in a matter of seconds. "Eda we're out of chips!"

"OH MY GOD, he's so cute!" she exclaimed as she scooped him up in her arms.

"Isn't he?" Luz asked lowly.

"NO I'M NOT!" King whined with a cracked squeal.

"Wait what am I doing?" Camilia asked herself before dropping the adorable demon pup, he landed with an 'oof' before the nurse turned to glare at her now very guilty daughter "Luz what's going on?" Luz gulped and pulled at her collar.

She sighed before facing her mother, "Okay mom, what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy but I'm sure we'll look back on this and laugh, hahaha." she nervously laughed.

(One explanation later)

She didn't laugh.

"So you followed a tiny owl into an alternative dimension with all kinds of nightmarish creatures, taking up a witch apprenticeship with a criminal, and lied to me for months about where you were? And then you tried to trick me with a fake camp?" Camilia questioned as she and Luz sat in the lobby, the witches watched from the sidelines with nervous looks.

Luz took a deep breath, "Yes, its all true. I ditched summer camp, went into a shed without thinking, and worst I lied to my own mother about everything." she lowered her head, "I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't go there after seeing people who were imprisoned just for not fitting in, something I never did at home. So, give me what ever punishment you think is right when we get home." she sighed with her shoulders slumped.

The witches' and young wizard's heads drooped, they failed.

Luz turned to her friends, "I'm sorry I put you guys through all this."

Willow and Gus stepped up and hugged their friend, "It's okay Luz, we'll always be your friends. Even if we're dimensions apart." Willow said.

"I'll never forget you, Luz." Gus stated.

Camilia saw this and her heart melt, her motherly instinct kicking in seeing her daughter have real friends.

Eda then came in when the three separated, "Well kid, it was fun while it lasted." her tone sounding like she was trying to fight back the sadness of losing the only student she ever loved.

"Eda, thanks for teaching me magic, even if it wasn't that many spells." Luz thanked her teacher with a hug. Much to the Owl Lady's discomfort, but she managed and returned it. Owlbert then hopped on Luz's shoulder and nuzzled against her.

This sight made Camilia grip her shirt.

Luz broke the hug as Amity slowly came into play, "Shame, we were just starting to somewhat get along." Amity said.

Luz sighed, "I'm sorry about everything, making you lose your top student badge, the witch's duel, the stuff that happened at the library."

"It's fine, by the way here's your book back." Amity reached behind her and pulled out Azura book 5. Camilia gasped lightly when she saw this, her daughter never parted with any of her Azura books. No one at her school was into that series.

"Oh, thanks." Luz noted sadly, "How was it?"

Amity looked away, "Oh, fine."

The human then pulled out a drawing that was in between two pages, "So fine you drew fanart of you and-" just then a blushing Amity burned it with a disintegration spell. "Well, take car-" before she can turn around, she was caught in a bear hug from Amity. Luz froze for a minute before wrapping her arms around the greenette.

Camilia sighed, she can't do this to her own daughter.

"Luz."

"Yes, mom?" Luz asked when she and Amity broke the hug.

"...…. you can stay."

"Whaaaaaat?" everyone questioned.

Camilia shook her head, "Somehow I think you're better off living in a magical world than you are at some stuffy summer camp, and clearly you have made more friends than you would have back home."

"So does this... mean..." Luz couldn't believe it. "I can... stay?" she asked hopefully.

Camilia shrugged, "I think you fit in better here than you'd do at the real camp, besides if your happy then I'm happy." Luz squealed before she glopped her mother in a big bug, the others each releasing a breath of relief.

(later)

"Well I better get home, I have big operation to attend to tomorrow." Camilia said standing near the doorway to the human realm, the camp had been reformed into the Owl House"You be a good girl now, Luz."

"I will mom." Luz said as she saw her mother off, "I'll be back by the end of Summer."

"You better." Camilia said, "And remember, I'll always love you mija, no matter what you like." she then stepped through the doorway, but not without "Or who." she winked.

Luz looked back to see Amity removing the wig she made her wear, a few hair flips and she said "Finally, I've been having the worst itch on my cranium."

Luz blushed before exclaiming to her mother as she was leaving, "We're just kind-of friends!" but her mother didn't hear her as she was already gone.

"Well its good you get to stay Luz." Willow told her human compadre as she approached the human, "If plan didn't exactly work."

"I'll admit it had a lot of flaws." Luz said, "But the good news is, I get to keep learning magic, and my mom isn't mad at me." just then she got a ping on her new phone, she then drooped "I'm grounded for till I go to college when I get back, great."

"Well I got to get going, my mom's making stew. I'll se you later Luz." Willow said before leaving.

Luz waved, "All right," she turned to see her mentor yawn "I gotta nap all the business off me, so don't disturb me." Eda told her before heading to her room.

"I'm just glad this fic is all over." Luz said as the screen darkened.

"Hold up." Never mind, Luz turned to Amity. "I'll be cashing in my deal now."

Luz gulped at the ominousness from the green haired witch's tone, the scene transitioned to her cleaning the leaves in the Blight mansion backyard pool. Luz now wearing a maid's outfit, with Amity lounging in a lounge chair in a hot pink one-piece swimsuit and shades sipping from a coconut with a little umbrella.

Amity turned to the camera and lowered her shades, "Now the story's over."

**The end.**

**(credits)**

At night, Gus locked himself in his room before pulling out from under his pillow case...a small photo of Willow at the beach. From outside we see a glow, and the screen turned dark.

**FIN!**


End file.
